Troops
Units can be upgraded using Daru. The cost to upgrade a unit one level is equal to (target level)^3*(unit's upgrade cost multiplier). Upgrading a unit upgrades all units of that type, including any you recruit in the future. increasing their HP, attack power, physical defense and magic defense (all of these stats can also be increased via research at the Academy). The maximum number of troops you can have on hand is determined by your cottage, and the maximum number of troops you can bring with you into battle is determined by your Troop Count statistic. In battle, your troops are separated into two equal legions (each counting as one character in the battle). The total health of each legion is equal to the unit's HP statistic multipled by 1/100 of the number of troops in the legion. It is entirely possibly for each legion to contain only half a unit (i.e. if you only brought one unit with you into battle). The number of troops in a legion has no effect on that legion's attack power, physical defense or magical defense. 'Enlightenment at level 40' Once a player reaches level 40 the troop Englightenment system unlocks. At this point your troops will directly give a boosting effect to your player character's stats. Some points on how this works is as follows: *All troops begin with the enlightenment of 1% of HP. For this one in particular it is believed to be 1% of the total army's HP (individual troop HP * troop count / 100). *Only the troops actively deployed in your squad will give a boosting effect, so upgrading troops you aren't using will simply be a waste of Daru. *'The boost is given even in combat situations where your troops aren't actually fighting.' *The enlightenment can be "trained" initially starting at 1 million Daru a shot. Each training attempt has a chance of creating another Enlightenment for a different stat on the troop which you will have the option of switching that troop to if you choose; you aren't forced to take one you don't want. It takes 5 trainings to go from level 1 to level 2 where a higher level enlightenment is guaranteed to be created. (10 trainings for 2 to level 3, 20 for level 4, 40 for level 5, 70 for level 6) *It is possible to swap enlightenments between two troops for a high Daru cost, which is good if you've put a lot of training into one but then unlock the next tier troop type and want to start using that instead; you don't lose any of the training. Online Daru Cost Calculator 'Types of Troops' Lancer Description: The most basic soldiers who carry sharp lances that shreds anything that is in their path Unlocks at: Level 1 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill 50% chance to deal 150% PATK damage to the front row of the enemies Hunter Description: Uses a bow and arrow to launch ranged attacks; possesses and excellent attack rating Unlocks at: Level 4 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill 30% chance to deal 100% PATK damage to two random enemies; Crit rate boost of 20% plus Crit damage increase of 30% Priest Description: A master of elemental magic that had exceptional magic attack and defense abilities Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill 20% chance to deal 80% magic damage to all enemies Paladin Description: An elite type of soldier that has exceptional attack and physical defense attributes Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill 40% chance to deal 135% PATK damage to one random front row enemy; Chance of an addition 1-turn speed reduction of 50% Gryphon Description: A domesticated breed of gryphon that boasts fast attack speeds and strong defenses Unlocks at: Level 30 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 6 Super Skill 50% chance to deal 150% PATK damage to one random front row enemy; Additional 50% chance of a 1-turn daze effect Knight Description: With virtually impenetrable armor, knights have some of the best battle capabilities Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Super Skill 30% chance to deal 140% PATK damage to a random row of enemies. Enhanced description: When this attack triggers the Knight rushes forward and sends a horizontal shockwave that will hit every enemy in a horizontal line (for example, both enemies in the Top row) for the enhanced 140% damage. The multiple-target aspect of this will only be useful in dungeon PvE; for all instances where players PvP one on one with their troops the player and both troop squads are in different horizontal rows. Table of costs for upgrading: 1-15 total: 205'050 1-20 total: 650'550 1-25 total: 1'573'425 1-30 total: 3'232'425 1-35 total: 5'942'550 1-40 total: 10'075'050 1-45 total: 16'057'425 1-50 total: 24'373'425 Angel Description: A divine race of angelic warriors that will only submit to the strongest of masters Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Super Skill 20% to restore the HP of the teammate with the lowest percentage of HP. Enhanced Description: If this healing move triggers the Angel will do this instead of attacking, and given how troops usually take more damage than the player this move will rarely if ever help the player directly. Exception is battleground after several fights. (You stay at your HP but Troops start with 100% again) Templar Description: A righteous warrior that is proficient in combat skills and sparring. Unlocks at: Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Super Skill 50% chance to deal 170% PATK damage to a single front row target. Daru upgrade values: Levels 1-10 will cost 58K Daru Levels 1-20 will cost 860K Daru Levels 1-30 will cost 4.2 Mil. Daru Levels 1-40 will cost 13.1 Mil. Daru Levels 1-50 will cost 31.7 Mil. Daru Levels 1-60 will cost 70.9 Mil. Daru Levels 1-70 will cost 135.2 Mil. Daru *51. 3'017'800 *52. 3'1988'30 *53. 3'386'950 *54. 3'582'300 *55. 3'785'030 *56. 3'995'260 *57. 4'213'140 *58. 4'438'790 *59. 4'672'370 *60. 4'914'000 *61. 5'163'810 *62. 5'421'960 *63. 5'688'560 *64. 5'963'770 *65. 6'247'710 *66. 6'540'530 *67. 6'842'350 *68. 7'153'320 *69. 7'473'570 *70. 7'803'250 *71. 8'142'470 *72. 8'491'390 *73. 8'850'130 *74. 9'218'840 *75. *76. *77. *78. *79. *80. Warlock Description: Controlling the forces of darkness, warlocks are capable of using all kinds of black magic. Unlocks at: Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Super Skill '' '' 35% chance to deal 80% MATK damage to all enemies. Leveling costs are the same as for templar. (Same Upgrade Cost Multiplier)